stoatbramblefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Planning
The Tale of the Three The Tale of the Three Welcome back to The Tale of the Three! Twenty BlogClanners signed up, sign-ups will re-open in five rounds. The three Clans are CyanClan, MagentaClan, and YellowClan. If your rank is a leader, apprentice, or kit, your name will be adjusted accordingly. For example, if I was Firfur, I could be Firstar, Firpaw, or Firkit. Want to sign up, but missed the first round? Check back soon. Every five rounds, I'll re-open sign ups. RULES Do not cheat on questions. Cheating = using a site, like a search engine, Warriors Wiki, or Silverpelt, or the books to find information. Not every question is about something from the books. Many are decisions. Not everyone gets a question each round- eventually, you will get a question! Do not complain to me about your rank. Complain to the list randomizer I used instead. Mentor/apprentice pairings were also randomized in a somewhat complicated way. If you don't answer the question, it will be marked incorrect. Questions will vary- some multiple choice, some not. I'll try to avoid non-Warriors questions like "what is another name for the demisemihemidemisemiquaver?" Do have fun! :D World map: https://imgur.com/a/DPVsF --- ALLEGIANCES Note that I threw in Tundrasong to even out the amount of cats, since there are 20 actual BlogClanners and three Clans, and they even everything out. Flowerrain, I know you are an apprentice, but since there are two Flowerpaws who signed up, I am using just your warrior name. CYANCLAN Leader: Moonstar (Moonpaw/Moon/Moonbreeze) - Lithe Silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes and faint dapples. Deputy: Fireleap (Firepaw) - Dark ginger and white she-cat with even darker stripes on her back and tail and amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Iceflower - Black she-cat with soft, fluffy fur, a loooong, plumy, feathery tail, white toes, underbelly, chest and tail-tip, and bright yellowy-green eyes. Apprentice, Shadepaw Warriors: Flowerpetal (Flowerpaw) - skinny white she-cat with long legs, one blue eye and one green eye Apprentice, Snowpaw Flowerrain- A white she-cat with very dark grey stripes on her back, one stripe on her forehead, and green eyes Apprentices: Shadepaw (Shadekit/Shademist)- Dark black tom with amber eyes and flecks of white around the ears. Snowpaw (Snowswirl)- white, long furred she-cat with some black patches and a black and white swirl on the side, blue eyes MAGENTACLAN Leader: Almondstar (Almondpaw/Almondears) - Calico she-cat with dazzling, beautiful, green eyes. Has a scar along her flank from a fight with a fox. Deputy: Cheetahspark (Cheetahpaw) - small, sleek, short-furred tan she-cat with black stripes on her legs, tail, and face, and black leopard spots on her fur. She has a pale chest and belly and emerald-green eyes. Apprentice, Mistypaw Medicine Cat: Robinsky - Jet black she-cat with bright amber eyes Warriors: Tundrasong - slim yet feathery-furred ivory point cat with coral-pink pawpads and nose, and blue eyes the color of london blue topaz, non binary, uses singular they/them pronouns (not an actual BlogClanner, created by me, Stoatpaw, to even out the amount of cats.) Otterfrost (Otterpaw) - Light brown tabby she-cat with warm amber eyes Apprentice, Scorchpaw Apprentices: Mistypaw (Mistystream) - sleek silver she-cat with white points, black tabby stripes, a bushy tail, and sky-blue eyes Scorchpaw (Scorchtail) - A large pure black Tom with gingers paws and a ginger, sit yo tail. YELLOWCLAN Leader: Sorrelstar (Sorrelpaw/Sorrelstream) - light brown she-cat with cream stripes and yellow eyes Apprentice, Loudpaw Deputy: Silverleaf (Silverpaw) - Lithe silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes Medicine Cat: Skysong (Sky/Skypaw) - silver she-cat with dark silver swirled stripes, white paws, and electric-blue eyes Warriors: Snowstorm - A graceful, sleek white she-cat with thick fur, a berry-pink nose and sparkling sky-blue eyes. Apprentice, Bluepaw Blueheart (Blue) - Lithe, broad-shouldered, dark, blue-gray she-cat with piercing dark blue eyes Apprentices: Bluepaw (Bluefire)- a blue-grey she-cat with a black right forepaw, a black tail tip, and storm-grey eyes. Loudpaw (Loudfern)- brown she cat with grey tipped fur and amber eyes --- Let's start the game! TIME: Afternoon, almost evening QUESTIONS FOR CYANCLAN Moonstar, you were just appointed leader after the old leader, Rainingstar, lost their last life. What were your nine lives' gifts and who gave them to you? Fireleap, Moonstar just made you deputy. Time to send out a patrol! Will you do a hunting or border patrol, and who will you send out? Iceflower, you are running low on an herb. This herb falls from tall plants and helps to stop infections. What is it? Shadepaw, a kit comes in with a cut on their pawpad. What do you use to stop the bleeding? A) Cobwebs B) Ivy tendrils Flowerrain, you went hunting. Where did you go hunting? A) The riverbank B) The grove of elm trees C) A large meadow full of tall grass D) The peat bog by the border with YellowClan QUESTIONS FOR MAGENTACLAN Almondstar, you have been leader of MagentaClan for many, many moons. You have seen a decline in prey. Will you organize a large hunting patrol now or later? Robinsky, one of the Clan's kits comes in with a swollen bee sting. What berry leaf will you use to stop the swelling? A) Blackberry leaves B) Raspberry leaves Otterfrost, you have been contemplating whether to ask Almondstar if you can go on a patrol. Will you go now or later? QUESTIONS FOR YELLOWCLAN Sorrelstar, one of your warriors admitted to tresspassing on MagentaClan's land. Do you send a patrol to Almondstar to apologize and punish the warrior or punish the warrior with no apology? Silverleaf, animals are moving in on YellowClan land! You send out a patrol to find out what kind of animal it is to tell Sorrelstar. So, pick which animal it is! A) Feral dogs B) Twolegs camping C) Badgers D) Foxes E) Something else (comment what it is) Skysong, a warrior, a recently-promoted warrior, and an apprentice have whitecough. Who do you treat first? If you didn't get a question this round, never fear! Next round you will get a question. Basically, you just sign up with your name and fursona, and I will use a randomizer to select ranks and Clans. Please do not ask for a specific rank or Clan, I don’t want anyone to feel discouraged to join because someone claimed a rank they wanted, and I’d rather throw everyone into the randomizer instead of making a list of who wanted what because I’m lazy. I don’t mean to be rude, but I prefer to do things the easy way, that’s how I work. Everybody is different. If you have a Tribe, kittypet/loner/rogue, or Ancient style name, you don’t need to use a warrior name if you don’t want to. If your rank is a leader, apprentice, or kit, your name will be adjusted accordingly. For example, if I was Firfur, I could be Firstar, Firpaw, or Firkit. Form Current BlogClan Name: Warrior Name: Fursona Description: Here’s an example form! Current BlogClan Name: Stoatpaw Warrior Name: Stoatbramble Fursona Description: soft dark brown tabby she-cat with a black stripe on her back, a white chin, and dull yellow eyes Category:WHOLE GRAIN Category:Very Majestic And Awesome Things And This Is Totally Not A Long Category Name